


Keep Wondering Why

by Synnerxx



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Tig is left wondering why he cares so much about him.





	Keep Wondering Why

Chibs has this distinct smell to him that Tig knows intimately. It's leather and motorcycles and cigarette smoke and his spicy cologne. Sometimes it's mixed with his sweat too and sometimes the scent of sex which just draws Tig to him even more. It's why he loves laying in Chibs' bed. The sheets and pillows always have his scent on them and Tig likes to rest there, surrounded by Chibs even when he's not there.

Chibs asked him about it once, why he liked being in Chibs' room so much. Tig had dodged the question and pulled Chibs into a kiss, making him forget that he had asked in the first place. It's embarrassing for Tig. He's never like this, like a school boy with a crush. He finds it annoying that Chibs can get him to do anything and doesn't even really notice it. All they are to Chibs is fuck buddies, no strings and certainly no feelings attached.

He hates the way that the mere smell of Chibs is enough to arouse him or comfort him, depending on how he feels at the moment. It's annoying and he'd like to tell Chibs to stop smelling so good, but that would be weird to admit that he's been paying close enough attention to know exactly how Chibs smells and what the scent does to him.

Hell, he's never paid that much attention to his ex-wife, much less what's supposed to be a casual partner. He can't help it though. There's just something about Chibs that draws him in and refuses to let him go. Lucky for him, Chibs shows no signs of wanting to end their arrangement any time soon. Tig doesn't think he could ever explain to Chibs just how he feels for him. He's not a pussy, but he has no reason too since it would only give Chibs leverage over him should he ever need it.

At the end of the night, Chibs pushes Tig into his room, kissing him as he goes. They fall onto the bed, clothing being peeled off of skin, mouths meeting again and again as the pace becomes more frantic between them. Chibs surrounds him and Tig is perfectly okay with that.

As they lay together after it's over, Tig makes to get up and find his clothes. It's rare that they stay longer than is necessary to get off and catch their breath after doing so, but Chibs wraps his arm tighter across Tig and whispers, half-asleep, “Stay.”

Tig does, inhaling the scent of sex and Chibs and deciding this is where he wants to be after all.


End file.
